


Binding

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bandages, But Jake loves him and so do I, Jeremy is an idiot, Non-binary Jake Dillinger, Other, Trans Jeremy Heere, deere, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: Jeremy is an idiot.





	Binding

The way Jeremy had come out to Jake was… Less than what was planned. Jeremy was going to tell them over a movie or something, or maybe right before screwing. He hadn’t decided. But, when Jake drags him to bed, flopping on top of him and falling asleep, he knows that the night is going to be difficult.

He pushes Jake off of his chest, planning to jump up, take off his binder, put on a sports bra or something, then get right back into bed, no harm, no foul. But then Jake wraps their arms and legs around him like a damned octopus, and Jeremy resists the urge to make any kind of noise with his mouth or vocal cords. It’s comfortable, but he knows the consequences of wearing a binder for too long. Michael had ratted him out countless times because of it. However, despite the tight feeling in his chest, Jake’s soft breathing ruffling the hair on the back of his head and warm body wrapped loosely around him lull him to sleep.

Jake is tired, but they’re a light sleeper. So, when they’re waken up by someone wheezing painfully by them, they nearly jump out of their skin. Rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, they prop themself up on one elbow, looking down at Jeremy, who looks like he’s having a bad dream. His eyebrows are knitted together, and ragged breaths are escaping from his open mouth. Jake purses their lips together and puts a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, shaking lightly.

“Jeremy?” They ask quietly, scanning Jeremy’s face for a response. Jeremy is still wheezing. “Hey, dude, wake up, you’re like… dying.” They don’t know if it was the word choice, or if Jeremy was shocked out of his dream, but either way, Jeremy gasps awake, sitting bolt upright with a panicked expression. He grabs the front of his shirt, trying to breathe deeply. Jake is understandably worried. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“Can’t- I- “ Jeremy then shoves the covers off of his legs, and nearly falls off the bed in his scramble to get up. He runs out of the room, and a distant-sounding slam indicates that he had ran to the bathroom. Jake gets out of the bed, and heads to the bathroom, knocking on the door with their cane. That’s the fun part.

“Can I come in?”

“No.”

“I’m coming in.” Jake’s an asshole.

“Wait-“ Jeremy squeaks, but then Jake opens the door, and they see Jeremy, their boyfriend, with bandages wrapped around his chest. He’s holding his shirt tightly in his fists, and he looks like a deer in headlights. Jake is confused, but then-

Oh.

Wow.

Holy shit.

Neither of the two are cis or straight. How funny is that?

Jeremy must not think it’s funny, or maybe Jake was staring too much because they know that makes him uncomfortable, because he runs and pushes past Jake, thumping down the stairs to-

Well fuck. Jake and stairs are not on good terms. However, they persevere, making their way down the steps, telling their fucked-up hips to can it. Their fucked-up hips must not know the definition of ‘can it’ because the bones start to throw a fit inside of Jake’s body. Jesus Christ.

Jake stops to take a small break at the bottom, shifting their weight awkwardly as they try to relieve some of the pressure left over in their legs. Once they recover somewhat, they head on their way to find Jeremy. What they’re going to do once they find Jeremy, they have no idea.

Jeremy runs past them. Jake stops to contemplate their life for a moment, then just gives up.

“Jere?” They yell, their voice echoing throughout the house, “Jeremy, I’m not mad at you, I promise!” It’s dead quiet, and Jake starts walking around again, their hips starting to whine again. “Ow.” They mutter dryly.

“You should sit down,” Someone mumbles, and Jake thinks that death is upon them, then realizes that, oh, that’s just Jeremy. He’s standing a bit into the shadows, but steps out. He has his shirt on. Jake sits on the couch, groaning. Jeremy slips from the room and gets a glass of water and two Advil pills, and Jake accepts them as they remind themselves that they need to get Tylenol.

Jake downs the pills, thinking about how Rich sticks his tongue out when he takes pills. Who does that? Then the tip of your tongue gets dry, and that’s never a good experience for anybody.

“I dunno,” Jeremy says, and Jake realizes they said that out loud. They busy themselves with chugging the rest of the water in an attempt to drown their embarrassment. (Wow. That was poetic and kind of depressing. Jake needs to go to bed.)

“Sorry, was I rambling?” Jake asks, even though they already know the answer. Jeremy, who is now sitting on the couch, shrugs.

“Yeah. Did you take your meds?”

“Did you take yours?”

“Asked you first.”

“Asked you second.” Jake smiles at Jeremy innocently, batting their eyelashes. Jeremy just crinkles his nose in mock anger.

“Well, I’m the responsible one in this relationship, so yes, I did.”

“The responsible one in this relationship wears his binder- no, bandages, to bed?” Jake asks, and Jeremy’s smile drops. He curls in on himself, then he looks away from Jake. “Are you still wearing them?”

“No,” Jeremy says quickly, and Jake gives him a blank stare. “M-maybe?” A eyebrow lifts.

“This is a yes or no question, Jeremiah.” Jake tells him. Jeremy sighs and gets up, rubbing the side of his chest in discomfort.

A few minutes later, Jeremy arrives again, ace bandages loosely wrapped around his wrist. There’s a few awkward minutes of silence, then,

“Yeah, I’m- I’m trans, and-“

“I’m trans too, you know that, right?” Jake cuts in, and Jeremy places his palm over Jake’s mouth before going on.

“Okay, one, shut up, and second, this is who I am and so I- uh, please-pleasedon’tbreakupwithme-“

“Pardon?” Jake had asked, their voice muffled.

Jeremy lets out a shaky breath.

“Please- please don’t break up me?” His voice goes up in pitch at the end, ending the sentence with a question mark. Jake snorts and takes his hand away from their mouth, saying,

“Why would I do that?”

Jeremy shrugs, looking embarrassed. “I dunno. I- well-“

“I’m not an asshole.” Jeremy gives them an ‘oh, really?’ face. “Well-“

“You’re an asshole, don’t deny it.”

“You’re an asshole, don’t deny it,” Jake mocks, then, “Lift up your shirt. I need to check if anything is broken, or if I need to bring you to the hospital.” Jeremy furrows his eyebrows, and looks suspiciously at Jake from the corner of his eye. However, he still slowly lifts his shirt and lets Jake put their hands on him. It’s quiet. Jake presses carefully on Jeremy’s ribs, avoiding his chest at all costs.

“Are we still- still dating?” Jeremy breaks the silence.

“Yeah, but we’re getting you a proper binder. Bandages aren’t safe,” Jake chastises, sliding their hands to their boyfriends back, feeling where the bandages cut into his skin. Jeremy grumbles.

“My other binder was too tight. I ordered one a few days ago.”

“From where? Nothing seems broken, just tender.” Jake replies, taking their hands away and putting the digits in their lap. Jeremy lowers his shirt.

“…Ebay.”

“You’re a idiot,” Jake sighs, putting their face in their hands.

“It’s cheap and I’m a poor college student!” Jeremy retorts. Jake lifts their head out of their hands.

“You seem to forget I’m rich.”

“Wait, you’re Rich Goranski?” Jeremy says back, and Jake laughs.

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

“How tired are you?”

“Very.”

“Great. Let’s go to bed.”

“I’ve heard worse.”


End file.
